


The Breakfast Initiative

by sassyfangs13



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have to wait for Clint to get up so they can have breakfast because no one else can (or will) cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Initiative

     Clint is the only Avenger who can cook. It's a proven fact in the Avengers Tower that was discovered on a Saturday morning when he walked into the kitchen and everyone was sitting at the table drinking coffee and staring longingly at the stove. Each had their stories and similarly each had failed.  
     Bruce apparently had the ability but didn't want to risk an incident if he perchance grabbed a pan the wrong way.       
     Steve was your go to guy if you wanted to try authentic army ration concoctions that were "tastier than they looked". As of yet, no one had proven that statement true or false.  
     Natasha--if she didn't outright punch you for telling her to go make something--refused to do so anyway. She claimed to have no interest in such menial skills, however Clint seemed to recall stealing bites of her own food and thought they were delicious until he was punched in the nose and couldn't taste anything.  
     Tony has his moments, most of which involve Dummy close at hand. His food was almost edible when he tried his hardest and he wasn't going to try his hardest for them any time soon, at least not for something as unessesary as food.  
     Thor is not to touch the stove. This leaves only Clint to feed the worlds most talented troop of superheroes, occasionally including Thor, almost every morning. It takes almost an hour and a half to make the quantities of food they eat and even longer to clean up. Luckily for Clint, Tony finally put together a robot for the latter problem. Clint is currently attempting to convince Tony to hire a full time chef, Tony currently cannot be bothered with such matters.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: None of the Avengers can cook, until Clint wakes up. (ok, so Bruce can make a lot of food, but hes normally distracted and unwilling to let himself near hot things in case of an accident. Steve can make army-over-the-campfire food, but no one wants to eat that. Natasha refuses, and we've all seen Tony try to cook. Thor wasnt even an option)


End file.
